omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Bazett Fraga McRemitz
Character Synopsis Bazett Fraga McRemitz (バゼット・フラガ・マクレミッツ, Bazetto Furaga MakuRemittsu) was the original Master of Lancer during the Fifth Holy Grail War, having idolized him and his story since her youth. As a result, she became a magus in order to enter the Grail War and save him from his fate. However, soon after summoning him, she was quickly betrayed by her longtime comrade-in-arms, Kirei Kotomine, and left for dead after Kirei stole her arm and her Command Seals. However, her life is saved by Avenger, acting as his Master during the events of Fate/hollow ataraxia. In Fate/Kaleid, ''she is a Sealing Designation Enforcer of the Mage Association who was sent to retrieve the Class Cards until Zelretch intervened. Called "Berserker Woman" for her dogged determination and brutal fighting style, she is both a formidable foe and a reliable ally of the Magical Girls in their quest. Character Statistics 'Tiering:' At least '''High 7-A' when holding back. 5-A when going all-out with Rune Enchantments, Varies with Fragarach Verse: Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya, Fate/hollow ataraxia Name: Bazett Fraga McRemitz, "Berserker Woman" Gender: Female Age: 23 Classification: Human, Enforcer, Magus Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Rune Magic, Enhanced Senses, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Can amplify her physical abilities with Rune Magic, Magic Resistance(Withstood numerous spells from the Magical Girls and even Rider's Cybele, Resurrection (via Rune of Resurrection), Can reverse time so that her attack always strikes first and is guaranteed to gouge the opponent's heart with Fragarach Destructive Ability: At least Large Mountain Level when holding back (Casually gripped an entire tree that was thrown at her and used it as a melee weapon. In Fate/stay night, Shirou stated that Bazatt is three times stronger than Rin and vastly superior to the likes of Kirei and Souchiro). Large Planet Level when going all-out with Rune Enchantments (Beat Kuro in a hand-to-hand combat, Defeated Illya, Miyu, Kuro, Rin, and Luvia at the same time and shattered Illya's barriers, which could withstand Berserker's blows, with a single attack, pummeled Gilgamesh's, deflected weapons from the Gate of Babylon, and traded blows with his giant form. According to the Type-Moon wiki, Bazett is considered vastly superior to Shirou, and can defeat him easily even within Unlimited Bladeworks along with his highest Noble Phantasms), Varies with Fragarach (Answerer will always match the opposing attack in strength and pierce the target's heart) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Defeated two Servants with minimal effort, blitzed Illya and the other Magical Girls on numerous occasions), Fragarach will hit first if used after the opponent using their strongest move. Lifting Ability: At least Superhuman (Easily gripped an entire tree that was thrown at her and used it as a melee weapon, possibly Class 25+ via power-scaling (Can grapple with Servants) Striking Ability: At least Large Mountain Class normally, Large Planet Class with Rune Enchantments Durability: At least Large Planet Level (Tanked attacks from every one of the main heroines, including multiple high-ranking Noble Phantasms such as Bellerophon, Defeated Lancer and Archer on her lonesome, Clashed with Gilgamesh's giant form in hand-to-hand combat) Stamina: High (Fought against the Ainsworth family for a whole day and continued to fight even when paralyzed by Cybele and beating beaten by the assault of multiple Magical Girls, who can fight on par with Servants and quickly recovered from being impaled through the heart with the help of a Rune of Resurrection) Range: Standard melee range normally. Tens of meters with Fragarach. Intelligence: *Bazett is a premier Enforcer for the Mage Association and has an absolutely monstrous fighting capability, taking on Servants single-handedly and defeating Illya, Kuro, Miyu, Rin, and Luvia simultaneously. *Referred to as the unflattering "Berserker Woman", she has a tendency to simply charge in and use her rune-enhanced defenses to deflect minor attacks and parry stronger attacks with her fists, a strategy which allowed her to defeat multiple Servants even though it would normally take multiple Magical Girls to do the same. *Nevertheless, she is a master of hand-to-hand combat and is an experienced Magus Killer, easily seeing through most of the heroes' attempts to stop her and was only tricked by a last-minute bluff that she didn't bother to investigate. Weaknesses: *Fragarach can only be used against an opponent's strongest attack, which makes it useless against opponents with well-rounded, powerful abilities and no particular trump cards. *If a target's trump card is a summoned mount, Fragarach will kill the mount instead, thus allowing the target to survive. Other Attributes List of Equipment: Her Rune-enchanted equipment, Fragarach Notable Attacks/Techniques: Rune Magic: Due to her heritage, Bazett is extremely proficient in the use of Rune Magic, utilizing it along with standard Reinforcement to amplify her already impressive physical strength to the level of Servants along with various other auxiliary uses. *'Runic Enchantments:' Bazett weaves various runes into her clothing to constantly boost her strength and durability to the point that she can easily smash through Illya's barriers and create massive craters in the walls and ground while holding back to avoid killing her target. *'Rune of Resurrection:' Prior to an engagement, Bazett can prepare a Rune of Resurrection that will resuscitate her and restore her to peak condition should her heart be stopped for any reason, allowing her to fight on even after being killed. This rune was potent enough to revive her instantly after being impaled by the weapons from the Gate of Babylon, allowing her to rip out Gilgamesh's class card. However, it appears to require a great deal of preparation to use, meaning that it is only usable once per battle. *'Fragarach: Gouging Sword of the War God:' Also known as Answerer: That Which Cuts Later Comes First, is a Noble Phantasm that was once possessed by the war god Lugh and has been passed down through the Fraga line for generations. While normally a paltry D-Rank Noble Phantasm, its true worth shows when facing an opponent's trump card. During this time, Bazett can prepare Fragarach for activation, which activates immediately after her opponent's strongest attack is unleashed. Fragarach then rewinds time around the target so that they're left in the position they were right before they initiated their trump card before piercing the target's heart, nullifying the attack and killing the target in one fell swoop. However, its greatest strength is also its greatest weakness, as is a relatively weak attack if used in any other manner. Extra Info: This profile covers Bazatt's bio in both Fate/Kaleid ''and ''Fate/hollow ataraxia. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate/stay night Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Visual Novel Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Geniuses Category:Weapons Master Category:Martial Artist Category:Human Shield Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Variable Tier